


Connection myths, stories, and history

by PunlordTheGreat



Series: Connection World-building bits [1]
Category: Creepypasta(mentioned), Homestuck(mentioned), Invader Zim(mentioned), Original Work
Genre: Death, Elves, F/F, F/M, Gen, God i love working with world building, Lore - Freeform, Multi, Other, Revolution, Yay my Favorite thing to write, god no one told me world building could be so hard to work on, irkens(mentioned), trolls(mentioned), world-building, wraiths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunlordTheGreat/pseuds/PunlordTheGreat
Summary: An anthology of the many myths, legends, fairytales, and bits of history that i write and make for connection. i'll add to this occasionally as well as refine the stories and bits of history that i write down whenever i can, and whenever the story of connection improves (because knowing me there's eventually going to be plot hole because i'll forget about something i wrote earlier in a chapter)
Relationships: Serenity/Patience, Serenity/Solar
Series: Connection World-building bits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543825
Kudos: 1





	1. The story of the mossburn wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first lil stories/myths for the world of connection that i've made, though i am working on more as well.  
this one is fairly short and not too complex, in short a lord get's confronted by some greedy jerks then gets his family and the town around him threatened and stuff happens where he drowns and dies/becomes a wraith.

Back when the land of connection was still young and sparsely populated. When magi's were still becoming the dominant species, when demons were creating a branch off of there species. When towns were few and far from one another, and those who were wealthy were those who owned those around them with a tight and wrathful grip. On the island of greed where the people who lived there were horrid to others around them and only cared for themselves and the amount of belongings they owned. Deep in one of the many lush forests of the island lived a newly wed duke and duchess. The two of them having had married earlier that summer season. The two of them were kind and charitable to the town nearby, something many of the poorer villagers were grateful and always thanked the couple for there good hearts while the rest of the island seemed to only care for themselves and the greed that consumed them. The town and the couple lived in peaceful tranquility with one another for several years until one faithful day a particularly cruel and wealthy royal prince had come into the town, led by the stories and tales of the couples generosity and the work they did in the town. That had long since flourished and grew into a healthy and happy place that would welcome even the horrid of people with warm smiles and beautiful songs that the towns villagers would sing and perform daily to keep there spirts up even as the land around them began to fight against the coming change of the land.

The prince had stopped briefly to demand for the villages elders to come forward at his command. The villagers were cautious but allowed there elders to come forward. The prince looked at the group of five elders shocked that they looked healthier than any elder he had even laid his eyes on before. He immediately demanded for the elders to explain there healthy complexion. The elders refused as did the other villagers for the secret to there health and joyous way of life would be at risk if they told the young prince. At there refusal the prince grew furiously with the people and demanded to talk to be taken to the leaders of the town. The villagers albeit hesitant agreed and took him deep into the woods around the village to the large grand mansion where the duke and duchess lived with their growing family. When the prince met the duke and duchess her asked them politely for the secret to there happy and well cared for town along with the healthy elders. For during this time the elders of towns were usually blind and diseased and slowly dying but theses were just as healthy as the younger adults. The duke agreed to answer his question if he agreed to give each villagers a single coin of his. The prince laughed at the dukes request but agreed to do so. At first the prince went about the task without a worry for his finances, but as he gave more and more coins away his large sum of money he once had brought had begun to dwindle away at a rapid rate. Until finally as he gave the last villager his last golden coin, did he grow furious thinking he had been tricked by the duke to give away all of his gold. At this he raced on horseback to the couples home, wrath in his eyes and a darkness in his heart and soul. When he burst into the home of the duke and duchess he threatened to burn the entire town and then to the ground and take all of the women to have them as slaves for his family. At his words the duke grew fearful for the well being of the villagers that he and his wife had helped onto there feet and nurses back to health for nearly a decade. He surrendered himself and begged for the prince to leave the town be and take him in stead of the town. The prince respected the dukes bravery and agreed to spare the town and its villagers and to instead take the man.

The duke relieved asked for one last request before he was taken from the home he had built for his villagers and family. To be aloud one last swim in the surrounding lake of the forest. The prince aloud his request and took him to the great and vast mossburn lake that one of the major water source for the village. The prince allowed the duke to strip down to his undergarments before he wrestled the duke to the ground. The duke fighting against in panic as the prince began to drag him closer to the lakes shore. The prince cackled at the duke and began to dunk the man's head into the water of the lake. The duke thrashing as the prince would slowly begin to hold his head under the water for longer and longer periods of time before bringing his head back up. Before the prince put the kind dukes head under the water for the last time he spoke to him. Telling him how he would burn the village that he and his wife had cared for, how he would slaughter his children and bleed them out in the very lake he would drown the duke in. How he would take his wife as his own and erase the town from existence. The duke felt a ball of rage and frustration at the princes words he yelled in anguish before the horrid prince shoved his head into the water of the lake again. The terrible prince held the dukes head under the water until the man went still. The awful prince had drowned the once generous duke. The prince had thrown the dukes body into the lake and as the dukes waterfilled body sunk into the water the angry and vengeful spirit of the duke rose and took control of his body as it began to become wrapped in moss and lake grass that grew in the lake. Leaving the once human duke as a vengeful wraith of the lake he would now be tied to.

The prince began to burn the town down fire igniting at the edge of the town. Unaware of the dukes new form coming for him, eye aglow with the new wrathful power he had gained in death. The prince only noticed when the wraith threw him away from the town and at his horse that ran away in fear of the wraith the duke had become. The prince ran after his horse fear and terror at the dukes new form. Who's voice yelled after him "I curse thee's family to forever be banished from this town of mosswood! For as long as I live be it for a day or centuries I will protect those who live in this town and those good of heart." He promised as he watched the prince disappear from the towns road and left to sink back into the lake he had been tied to. For a wraith can never be gone for long from the body of water they are tied to lest they disappear into nothing.

And now even after all of the time since the generous duke died the town of mosswood still stands happy and peaceful, and still protected by the very man who had sacrificed himself to save the very town his wife and him had helped build. But beware if you go to the town are have evil in your heart do not go to the lake of mossburn lest the wraith living there drag you under the lakes surface and drown you as punishment for the greed in people's hearts. But if you are filled with good and have a good heart and only care for helping those around you, the wraith will spare you and may even tell you a valuable life lesson before letting you go back to the ones most close to you.


	2. The story of the ancients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the same story that agacie tells in chapter 16 of connection, but by itself alone in case anyone want's to read it. also so it's easier for me to work on it in case i need to fix it up at a later date

Over 600 years ago, hundreds of centuries after the great flood and back when magi's made up most of the population of old connection. A set of twin magi girls were born, one a spirt and air magi, and the other a pure nature magi. The two were the daughters to one of the stronger royal families that lived on the island of kindness. The parents of the girls named the spirt and air magi entropy while the pure nature magi was named serenity. The two sisters grew together for years growing their powers over their chosen elements. Entropy learning how to have visions of the future and control the air and fly at quick speeds, while serenity learned to tame animals and control the plant life around her. The two's family always seemed to favor serenity more over her sister as she was a pure elemental magi which was a very rare thing to see back then. Her family was known for being made up mostly of earth elemental magi's and they hardly ever had anyone in the family who weren't able to control the nature element to some extent. Though this did not stop the two sisters from being close with one another. Entropy going to serenity and telling her about the many visions of the future she would have in her dreams that would come true days or even years later. While serenity seeked adventure and to be free of the strict rules their family seemed to place upon the two girls. They were happy though, even as they grew older and became more and more aware of the corruption around them. The slavery of many other races, the required death they were expected to go through when they turned 100 years old. Entropy disliked this way of life but serenity, serenity despised their way of life. She hated how she would walk in the town market with her sister and watch people who were enslaved be sold to others as if they were nothing but animals and property. She hated having a due date hanging over her head even as she refused to allow herself to die at so young an age for a magi. Not when she could easily see her sister and her living a long and fulfilling life beyond the 100 year mark. But there was nothing the young magi could do to change her world so she and entropy waited patiently thinking up many a plan for the perfect time to begin changing their lives for the better.

When the two reached their 16th birthday entropy told serenity about her latest vision of her sister leading a revolution to a land that they could be free and without prejudice. Serenity asked for the first steps to take to go down this path and entropy told her that she would have to go to the slave market and purchase a set of twin daemons boys. Serenity hesitant to do such a thing weakly agreed but swore that she would allow the two boys to be their own person's despite her knowing about the anger her family would show if she did such a thing. Regardless serenity went and purchased the twin daemons that were born during an eclipse, and despite the slave traders opposition she would not change her mind. She took the two young thirteen year old daemons that were skinny from lack of food and their tails hacked off to show they were nothing but slaves and eyes wide and fearful as she gently smiled at them and told them that she would take them away from the awful future that had been set out previously for them and that she would allow them to live the lives that they would truly deserve. "Who are you?" Asked the twin with glowing indigo eyes while he held his fearful brother closely. "Serenity and I want to take you away from here." The two twins accepted her offer to help them live a life of their own choosing. As they left the slave market that day they began the first steps of their new lives with serenity. Their names were solar and lunar, brothers that would later become connection's very first general and scolar of the future leader.

Years passed and serenity and entropy taught the two all they would ever need, lunar chose you learn about history and the reading and writing as well as began to record as history began to unfold before them all. While solar learned about past war and different fighting techniques and began to perfect each and every one of them. During this time serenity began to learn how to use the elements of spirit and air from entropy who taught them the best she could to her sister. Eventually serenity learned how to use the two elements and quickly became very talented at the three elements she had some control over. When their 20th birthday arrived serenity was offered up as a wife to her uncle despite her immense displeasure at the suggestion, her family believed if she had a child with her uncle she would help bring more children that would be pure nature elementals. She was forced to accept her uncles hand in marriage despite her disgust for it. After the night she had been married to her uncle she ran to her sister, lunar, and solar who comforted her as best as they could. The twins now 17 hated seeing the one who saved them from a life of enslavement and vowed to serve alongside her for as long as they could. Entropy saddened by her sisters sorrow for her situation and her life told her that she should take control of her life despite their families beliefs. Entropy told her sister about her latest vision, a vision of the future that they had always dreamed of. A vision of a world that three five elemental magis would lead with a fair and true hand. A world that would treat everyone as equals, no matter their species, color, gender nor what gender they preferred to fall in love with. They would live in a world of their own making and they would thrive there. Serenity moved by her sisters words asked for her to help her guide down that path of life. Entropy agreed and the group of four began their search for the two other magi's that the deer had seen in her vision.

Serenity first found wrath, a pure fire elemental magi with a temper that was short and a wish to leave the world that had been build around him. He was as fiery as his favored element when serenity came to him at a grand ball his family hosted once a year to show what grand weapons they created and the new battle tactics they had come up with that could help in any war. Wrath was annoyed with serenity and her sister vision at first before he eventually agreed to join in their cause. Serenity grateful began to teach him how to control the three elements she knew to use while he taught her how to use the many gifts of the fire element. Many years passed, serenity managed to avoid having a child with her uncle many times as time went on. When serenity and entropy became 35 did serenity finally master the element of fire and began to search for the final magi that would help them in their cause. In between her normal life and the double life she lead she also began to preach her ideals to those who cared to listen to her. Slaves and those poorer heard her cry for freedom and retribution and helped her in the cause.

When serenity found patience she was 38 and found the last magi for their cause in a simple bookstore that her family owned. Patience was a paranoid filled water, spirit, and air magi that got frightened easily and worried over many things that would happen in the future along with being able to communicate with hundreds of spirits that would flood her mind about the world beyond the living. Patience was at first frightened by serenity's bold words, even going as far as to run whenever she caught sight of her for the next two months before patience eventually gained enough bravery to approach serenity and ask about her cause. Serenity told her about how they didn't have to live in a world that treated those who weren't a magi like lower than them. How they could instead build a world of their own making and how they could live how they truly wanted to. Patience hesitantly agreed and quickly became close friends with serenity and wrath and their cause grew tenfold. Years passed and serenity, earth and patience all learned each others element and became five elemental magi's. Masters of all five of the elements and able to create new forms and species with their magic. They all agreed to not use this ability until they finally reached the land that would become their new world for their cause.

When entropy and serenity became 55 their cause took to the streets, the four magi's and two daemons at the helm revealing their once hidden identities to the public. Serenity heavy with a child from her now severed marriage with her uncle preached of how she would lead all of those who wanted to follow her to a new way of life that would allow them to not have a fixed death day, how there would be no slavery, how everyone would be equal despite physical differences and how they could live without free of prejudice. The council sent dozens of guards after the group of six revolutionary leaders. Unaware of the three five elemental magi's that three of them were. Entropy sadly was captured and in her attempt to escape from the council men was murdered much to the great pain to serenity. After many of their group hid away serenity chose to willingly confront the council that led and controlled every royal family in all of old connection. She was brought before them, and they sentenced to banishment, but she spoke up before them. "If you banish me and me alone my followers will remain her and cause you many a problem in the future." The council weakly agreed and asked her what she suggested they do instead. "Give me and my followers 100 ships and enough food to last us for five years, and we will willingly leave the islands and never return." The council was not satisfied with this answer and asked "what if your future generations if you all somehow manage to survive in the world beyond, try to come back and make us change our way of life." Serenity frowned at their words and promised to them that the future generations of her followers children would never try to come back to the islands, that the only ones for them to except to come back would be her and the other magi's descendants. "They will come back and bring forth judgement upon your way of life if you do not change for the better, this I swear as my sister has told me so in one of her many visions!" The council was silent as she told them this, before they agreed and allowed her and her followers to gather all of those who would hear their way of life in a months time. She agreed, and they allowed her and her followers to leave. Serenity, wrath, patience, lunar and solar went from island to island preaching their way of life to help gather them to join their cause, and when the one month of preparation was over the council provided what serenity had asked for. 100 ships and more than enough food that would last them for nearly half a decade. They gathered all of their followers and those who wished to join them and began to board their ships. Serenity bid farewell to her family and her old life as she led the large fleet towards their new life.

They crossed the ocean for six months straight until they finally landed onto the beach's of the very first sector of new connection. Serenity with her first child, patience heavy with her first, and wrath a father to a daughter and a son. Serenity began the moment her feet touched the soft soil of the land of the sector, her new life and her along with all of her followers, lunar and solar, patience, wrath began to build the very structure of their new society. Many years passed and the followers began to develop their way of life more. Serenity, patience, and wrath began to develop their laws and how they would lead, they discovered new worlds through dozens of portals that would come and go. They made alliances with the trolls from alternia, and from the land around them. They befriended monsters from a land where they were freed from a mountain, they even struck up a new deal with the irkens that would come to the planet occasionally to trade their defective irken smeets for new tech, war plans, and baked goods that the people of connection found a hidden talent for making. The land of connection grew over the next two hundred years and with it serenity, patience, wrath grew along with it too. They and the many magi followers of theirs became the first magi's in over a 2000 years to live beyond one hundred. They thrived in their new way of life, new sectors were established, sector leaders and their own council that would meet up once a month to converse about what more they needed to do to help their home. Lunar and solar stayed loyal and true to serenity even as she and patience fell in love with one another and began to grow a small family of their own. Eventually Serenity felt the calm that had been between the sector leaders start to fray when the sector four leader began to grow greedy for more territory of his sector. He demanded at the latest council meeting for more land for his sector as his people could not live comfortably in their large sector. Serenity and the other sector leaders argued with him and told him that his sector was the largest in the planet but the leader of the elves was unsatisfied and swore revenge on the very same three magi's that had freed him from a life of slavery. Serenity took his words to heart and began to develop a spell and potion that would allow the three magi's to reincarnate for as long as their was life in the universe. Along with this she created a potion that would allow their scholars and knights to be reborn several times over. Patience and wrath were hesitant but trusted their close friend and took part of the potion and spell, each sector leader's scholar and knight took part of the potion and spell as well as they wished to forever serve their sector leaders for the rest of eternity despite whatever may come their way.

After this the three sent their children now young adults to go to a planet known as earth to live their in safety until the time that their reincarnations came to unite the two worlds together like the three had done for some many worlds before. Soon after the three began to tell those closest to them about what was to happen, the three magi's were going to die at the hands of three elf assassins and there was no avoiding it for if they did a war would surely break across their world. Hundred of magi's went into hiding underground fearful for their lives though many chose to stay with their family despite the risk. When the first fell to their assassin the world of connection mourned for the loss of sector leader wrath, he had died from an exhausting battle against his assassin before she finally landed the fatal blow against him. Patience was the next to fall, her mind distressed and paranoid that she hadn't realized when she drank tea that had been poisoned by an elf who had been loyal to her for many years but had been convinced to murder his own sector leader. The other sector leaders looked to Serenity in worry, fearful for when she too would fall to an untimely death. A month passed and even then Serenity was preparing for her eventual death, along with a set of six journals that held all of her thoughts and secrets along with many spells, potions and her methods of how she learned to master all five elements, and how to teach one to do the same they also held entries from her life and how she was back then.

The day that her assassin came for her was a sad one, an entire fleet of 12 elven soldiers came to her sector and challenged her before the small few who were left in her sector, where thousands had once lived months before. She agreed to their challenge and ordered lunar and solar to take the few citizens left and to come back in a week for her body. They hesitantly agreed and followed her order, solar argued though as he felt that he should be there to help assist his leader as her knight. Serenity refused his wish and ordered him to go with his brother and her sector's people. The knight saddened by her order agreed and left with the rest of the group before serenity began to fight the elves who came for her life. She fought for seven days and seven nights, not stopping to rest nor eat or drink. She was going to fight them with all she had before they would ever make her take her last breath. On the dawn of the eighth day did she collapse finally from exhaustion in a meadow of wildflowers with the wounded fleet of tired and guilt ridden elves. The leader of the fleet came forward to the fatigued magi who fell onto her back and looked up at him with tired eyes. The elf knight known as Alexander rose his sword but hesitated to make the final strike. "I don't wish to give you such a terrible ending like this" he mourned aloud to her, his hands shaking as he held the blade ready to plunge it deep into her chest. Serenity was said to give him a warm smile and grabbed at the blade of his sword and brought it closer to her chest before she spoke her final words. "Please give me a leaders death, I have lived for three centuries and have seen many come and go. I know when my time has come dear, now please plunge your blade into my and let your leader see the consequences for his greed." Alexander moved by her words rose his sword and plunged it deep into the final ancients chest. Her eyes warm even as the life melted away from them, her face still an expression of forgiveness and peace. Her golden hair almost looking like a bed of spun gold underneath her. Alexander ridden by the guilt of his action fell to his knees and screamed to the heavens, wishing he hadn't been so loyal to his sector. Unbeknownst to the small fleet the solar the knight who had rushed back to help his leader watched the death of his secret love of his life. Driven by mourning the daemon knight ran off carrying two of the six journals that serenity had written, to a far off cave where in his grieving began to destroy the inside of the cave unaware of the unstable ceiling above him. Soon the ceiling above caved in on the poor grieving knight who was mourning his loves death. As solar died he made sure to drink the potion that would allow him to have his body reborn in mind, body and sprit. Lunar searched for his twin brother but only found his crushed body, before he went to where serenity's body laid silently mourning as he brought her body to the people of connection to receive a proper burial. The land of the first three sectors dying and withering away with every step he took. That is how the three first sector leaders helped birth the world of connection as we know it and how they all died for the world they built. Three sector leaders of the highest caliber, became known as the ancients to forever be remembered for their sacrifices to build a world where we all can truly call home to all born here and those beyond.


End file.
